


Special Treat

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e02 Are You Now or Have You Ever Been, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was dash.</p></blockquote>





	Special Treat

Angel took a sip of his blood and immediately placed it back on the counter. He was probably the only vampire in history to experience blood with an added dash of cinnamon.

Disgusting. It was worse than rat blood and that was vile.

Cordelia was smiling widely. He couldn't help but smile back. Obviously she assumed that having the same liquid diet day after day was boring. It was sweet of her to be so concerned.

She was going to make him into the world's most human vampire, no matter what his opinion was. He was surprisingly ok with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was dash.


End file.
